An Organic Light-Emitting Diode (OLED) display device is quite unique in the field of flexible display. As compared with a flat panel display device, a curved-surface OLED display device may provide a wider viewing angle and a broader panoramic viewing effect, so curved-surface television (TV) has currently been a representative of high-end TVs.
The curved-surface OLED display device generally includes a packaging substrate and a base substrate. During the manufacture, the packaging substrate is aligned with and adhered to the base substrate through an adhesive, and then the adhesive is cured. Then, an external force is applied onto edges of the resultant substrate to bend it, thereby to obtain the curved-surface OLED display device.
Usually, for the packaging substrate, ultra thin glass, i.e., glass having a thickness of less than 50 μm, is adopted as a base. However, the flexibility of such ultra thin glass is insufficient. When the resultant substrate is bent, cracks will easily occur at the packaging substrate and the packaging substrate will easily be broken.